


Hired Help

by persistent_pedantry



Series: The Escapades of Minerva and R [19]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persistent_pedantry/pseuds/persistent_pedantry
Summary: Red does his usual spiel, taking down Team Rocket. Only, there's a new challenger or two.
Series: The Escapades of Minerva and R [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483421





	Hired Help

**Author's Note:**

> This was an introductory piece for Rocket Hunter R, an AU where instead of ditching Team Rocket in his early days, René stayed with them. It's not an AU I've done much with, but I still think it's pretty neat.
> 
> Oh yeah, and I got the idea for him from a remix of Rainbow Rocket's theme. Here, have a listen: https://youtu.be/SfZmkV0EqvM

This isn’t a new experience. Fainted Pokémon, grunts and executives alike reluctantly stepping aside to let him pass. With their steps echoing through a pristine corridor of the Team Rocket HQ, Red looks down to his companion in silence. He’s looking a little tired. Red reaches into his bag, still walking as he pulls out a yellow berry, punctuated by its green stem and freckling. Lowering himself slightly, he offers the berry to him.

“ _Pika!_ ” Comes a joyful response, Pikachu hopping up to take the Sitrus from Red’s hand, nibbling at it happily. That Seviper was a tricky fight, but it’s hard to beat Pikachu – let alone his trainer. Looking up to him as he continues eating, Pikachu’s head tilts in curiosity. His trainer is… weird, sometimes, but he’s strong and knows what berries he likes, so that’s all that matters, isn’t it?

Red and Pikachu stop, the silent trainer looking at the pair of doors before them. The boss should be ahead of these doors. Taking a second look to Pikachu as he finishes the berry (and seeming all the more energetic for it), he pushes open the doors to step into the grand office.

The office is as one might expect a criminal giant’s to be: pristine, as the rest of the HQ is, and carrying a lofty, tense air. There’s a large pair of doors at the other end of the room, but what lay between of much more interest to Red. Sitting in a luxurious leather chair, behind a sturdy desk, was Giovanni.

“It was a matter of time,” he begins, sharp brown eyes staring down Red across the room. Even with such distance, his voice carries easily – along with his assured gaze. Rising from his seat and tucking it in lackadaisically, Giovanni makes his way to the front of his desk. “I must say, I’m impressed you got here. However strong you think you are, though, you don’t have any chance of stopping me or Team Rocket.”

Red remains silent, his eyes locked on Giovanni’s as he slowly begins to walk forward.

“Silent as ever. Lost for words, or just afraid your voice will shake?” The boss asks, straightening his jacket with a small scoff. “Whatever the reason,” he says, taking a Poké Ball from his jacket, “You will feel a world of pain for your insolence.”

Pikachu looks up to Red, sparks flying from his cheeks as he waits for an order.

Giving a chaste nod, Red obliges.

Crying out in eagerness, Pikachu charges in, electricity cloaking him as he leaps up. Before a word could be said, a bolt of electricity shatters the air, bolting to Giovanni… and a clash of black and yellow fills the room.

Red’s frown deepens. Someone else is in the room with them – two ‘someone’s.

“You should put that Pikachu on a leash,” the newcomer begins, blue eyes meeting Red’s brown.

He looks like they’re part of Team Rocket, undoubtedly, but his clothes are… different. He wears a dark grey suit, punctuated with a deep red dress shirt, along with a long, crimson overcoat. With black hair and pale skin, the only thing out of the black-white-red palette would be those eyes. His partner, however… If it was Shiny, then the Gardevoir would fit in a little better.

“You’re too narrow-minded,” Giovanni says, resting on the edge of the desk with a modest smirk. “Team Rocket may be the best in the Pokémon Hunting business, but we’re not alone. This is a Hunter from Kalos, one we’ve hired with brats in mind – specifically, brats who try to intervene in our plans.”

“The world needs crime; the world’s never going to be without it. Why not organise it?” The Kalosian explains with a shrug. “My name is R. This is my partner:” He motions to the Gardevoir standing over the now unconscious Pikachu. “Minerva. Say ‘hello’, Minerva.”

“No.”

R tuts, looking at her as she idly kicks the Electric type over to Red. “Charming as ever.” With a glance to Giovanni, and a nod of affirmation, R takes a few steps forward. Shifting his footing, he places a hand in his pocket, taking out a curious sort of visor to place over his eye, resting it against his ear. “How does it go? ‘If you want him, you’ll have to go through me?’ That sounds right; let’s go with that.”

Red says nothing, looking at his unconscious companion with a pang of anger. Gingerly picking Pikachu up, he rests him behind him, taking out a Poké Ball and raising it to face the Hunter – and his accomplice. Giovanni won’t be walking away, even with hired help.

**ROCKET HUNTER R would like to battle!**

**Go, Charizard!**


End file.
